


Faking It

by tcdfics



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 10:38:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6002728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tcdfics/pseuds/tcdfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In order to instill more fear and dominion, Cruella and Ursula decided to act like a power couple in the Enchanted Forest. </p><p>Also, there's such a thing as a "cease fire" ball.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faking It

**Author's Note:**

> Sea Devil featuring Dragon Queen
> 
> Snowing is here but nothing really happens to them. ahaaha.
> 
> Sea Devil Week 2
> 
> Prompt: Fake Relationship

Ursula: We should act like a couple. 

Cruella: What? Me with a creature with tentacles?

Ursula: Don't be so disgusted. These bad girls have saved your life a couple of times.

Cruella (softly spoken in agreement): Well you are very much right, darling. We could even be more scary because we would be like the unstoppable power couple (Cruella said with a sly smile.)

Ursula: Exactly what I was thinking. So we're doing this?

Cruella: Yes. Tonight. Let's make our public appearance. In Snow and Charming's "cease fire" ball.

Ursula: You are reading my mind, darling. 

Cruella: Uh-uh. You are not calling me "darling."

Ursula (teasingly): So controlling. I am liking you very much.

Cruella: Don't forget this is all pretend. It's for the further advancement of our careers.

Ursula: Career?

Cruella: Oh, just a term pesky humans use.

Ursula: Alright, but don't ever think for a second that I was or will be thinking of actually becoming a couple with you. I only meant that I really like the control freak side of you. It gets things done.

Cruella: Thank you. I appreciate that. But please, never in all the realms will you ever fall in love with me, or I with you. That would be a curse that ends all realms. Tho ending all the realms sounds soooo inviting.

Ursula: There are other ways for us to end all the realms. Of course that can never happen. Us? You and me? I'd rather cut all my tentacles than be your girlfriend.

Cruella: I'd rather burn all my coats than be your girlfriend.

Ursula: Great that we agree. So... tonight, huh?

Cruella: Yes. Let's just meet up there at the gates of Snow's Castle.

\------

At Snow and Charming's Cease Fire Ball

At the gates...

Cruella: You know, these so called heroes are smart. They will be spying on us in plain sight and we, the villains, actually agreed. How did this happen?

Ursula: As if we'll be easy preys. You do believe, I hope, that villains are smarter and always prepared than these people who claim to be pure?

Cruella: Of course, of course. But I'm still astounded how we all agreed to party with them. 

Ursula: We'll be fine. Especially that we are "dating" now. I already know the look on Snow and Charming's faces when they see us, but I still want to see.

Cruella: You are not here to make Snow or Charming jealous, are you?

Ursula: Ew, no! I just like seeing people jealous of me.

Cruella: Because you have me. 

Ursula: Yes. No. What? I meant--

Cruella: I get it, darling. It's alright. Let's do this, okay? Let's make them see that we just don't go to their peace talks in full surrender.

Ursula slipped her hand over Cruella's as the trumpets sound, the doors open and they walk in.

It took no moment for everyone in the room to look at these two stunning villains in beautiful dresses and see how they are holding hands.

Cruella: We're back, darlings! Only this time, we are not hurting anyone.

Ursula: Which makes my tentacles really bored.

Cruella: We can do something about that right now, right exactly here. 

Cruella wore that teasing smile as she looked at Ursula with fiery desire in her eyes which made everyone in the room uncomfortable. Ursula smiled too. She was proud how Cruella, apparently is a great actress.

Charming: Hold on, we agreed on a cease fire.

Snow walked towards Charming briskly and softly spoke to him in a manner that nearby people still heard.

Snow: I don't think they meant hurting anyone exactly, Charming. 

Charming: What?

Snow: Just don't....

Snow then walked towards the animal witches and greeted them with a smile.

Snow: Welcome to the party! Thank you for coming.

Ursula: Pretty boring, actually.

Snow (in protest and in mild disgust): You just got here. There is a magical singing bird exhibition over there.

Ursula: I love music, but ew, Snow, ew.

Snow: Okay but we have agreed on civilised gathering.

Cruella: To our great dissatisfaction. But yes, we all agreed.

Snow: Which means no....

Cruella: No what?

Snow: Inappropriate public display of affection.

Ursula: Glad you noticed.

Snow: Are you two... really...

Ursula: Yes. Do you have a problem with that? Because you can take it up with my tentacles or my sweet darling's dogs?

Cruella looked at Ursula in disgusting shock at the words, "sweet darling." They are villains. They don't use harmless declarations.

Snow: No! I am very much happy for both of you. Just don't be too vulgar. So I leave you two and we'll all gather later when everyone is here.

Meanwhile on the other side of the room...

Regina: Are those two... a couple?

Maleficent: Hmmm.... that's one of their tricks, probably.

Regina(teasingly and in shock): You don't know? 

Maleficent: Yes, of all people, I do not know. I'm not always with them, you know.

Regina: Because you're with me in the past few weeks. Maybe we should be a couple too.

Maleficent: Villains don't do relationships. I think those two are just fooling us all.

Regina: But come on, look at them! They are so sweet and cute together. I never realised their chemistry.

Maleficent: Hmm... they actually look very happy. It might be true. Maybe villains can get happy endings with each other, while spreading chaos, of course.

Regina: Keep talking.

Maleficent just teasingly smiled as Regina did too.


End file.
